wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phoenixsong
Phoenixsong is a HiveWing/LeafWing hybrid by PhoenixsongTheHiveWingLeafWingHybrid. She is the dragon equivalent of a teenager. I don't know what that's called, so... Please note that she exists way in the future before you start posting questioning comments. Also, note that it says she lives in Click Hive. That's what's called Cicada Hive in the events of TLC. Description Varying shades of green with black underscales, spines, and claws. She has wings that are kind of like a thicker version of HiveWing wings, which are opaque instead of transparent. She also has black spines, claws, and nose-spike thingy like HiveWings, but she has LeafWing horns and a leaf on the end of her tail. Personality She is quiet and kind of an introvert. However, when she is at social events she usually finds some other dragon hiding in a corner and tries to initiate conversation. However, she is not very good at conversation and often jumps around from topic to topic. With her friends she is extremely talkative. She can also be a bit loud when trying to talk over hundreds of other dragons. She can also be overly technical, usually just to annoy others, and she's a perfectionist. She has some communication disorder which sometimes makes communication a real pain. Not that much so with her friends, but more so with full-grown dragons, especially her mom. She can also be a pushover, and she is often ignored. This leaves her feeling underappreciated, and she is jealous of her sister's excellent communication skills (and just her generally excellency in everything and the fact that she's younger and has less work to do). She is smart and talented in the arts, especially music. She is also very creative and has a strong imagination. She oftentimes imagines scenes for books that she never gets around to writing, because of her poor time management skills. She also overthinks everything, even with her fantasy stories. Not just with books, but she often spends long nights awake pondering the meaning of life. Also she has sleep disorders. She avoids talking to her mom as much as possible, because it is stressful for her. This makes her aloof and distant, because she is addicted to books/scrolls. She is also paranoid that her mom will see her reading instead of doing her homework. This makes her live in constant fear and she is afraid of every small noise while she is at home. Her life is really unbalanced. At school, she's mostly bored the whole day and often doodles. At home, she will procrastinate and read until the last minute, while always fearful of her mom walking in. Then at the last minute she will start working on her homework, but she won't get very far because she keeps getting distracted by other things. This makes her very behind in homework. However, she usually gets really good scores on her tests because her brain seems to remember every single academical detail she learns in school. For some reason, though, she can't seem to remember simple things like holidays. She is also overly prideful and her "dark side" often shows when others point out her mistakes. She suddenly becomes haughty and uninterested in anything, while pretending to inspect her claws. She also has a slightly different version of this "dark side," which shows whenever she is near her mother. She is sullen and glares off into the distance while doing her work. However, often it only takes a couple of words from her mother to leave her screaming and in tears. Phoenixsong also holds grudges really easily, and often overreacts, leaving her with a very large "enemies list." However, she has recently been filtering out most of the dragons on the list. She is resentful to her mom because she feels like her mom is doing everything possible to make her life miserable. This is partly because her mom forced her to start a group of dragons dedicated to doing charity work. In fact, between her mom, her aunt, and her cousin, Phoenixsong has completely rejected her LeafWing side, only thinking of herself as a HiveWing. She's moody and depressed, and miserable because her intelligence makes her overthink everything. Strengths She has powerful leafspeak. She is also very smart and talented in the arts, especially music. She can sing really high notes. She is good at math and science, and very imaginative. She can also run/fly for a long time without stopping because she has good endurance. She is also a good swimmer. Weaknesses She has difficulty with social interaction and often cannot express her thoughts properly. Her high intelligence also makes her overthink everything and makes her dwell on the meaning of life. This makes her kind of miserable. She is a perfectionist. She has no HiveWing powers. She is overly independent and often doesn't know when to ask for help. She is also a procrastinator and unorganized. She also has sleep disorders and problems with her eyes and ears. She is allergic to pollen. Allies and Enemies Allies Sunshinecat, her younger sister. They don't spend that much time together now, but when they do they usually complain about life. Phoenixsong is sometimes jealous of her and sometimes considers her a waste of talent. Joy, a RainWing who was her childhood friend Lightyears, a NightWing who was her second closest childhood friend Explosion, a SkyWing who was her childhood friend Lily, a SilkWing who was her old choir friend Ant, a LeafWing who is her current best friend. She sometimes finds Ant annoying for being overly sensitive. Songshriek, a SandWing who was her old choir friend Pixelbrushz, a SilkWing who was her old choir friend Selene, a HiveWing who is her classmate Mumble, a HiveWing who is her currently second best friend Enemies Blizzard, her LeafWing mom (yeah I know that sounds more like an IceWing name but she spent many years in the Ice Kingdom so she changed her name and no one knows what it originally was because she either killed or threatened everyone who knew). She is now a HiveWing citizen, but she is part of a group of mostly NIghtWings who want to take over the world. Riddle, her mom's sister (totally not based off of Harry Potter). Phoenixsong used to love her until she realized Riddle was spoiling her and Sunshinecat so that they would want to stay in the LeafWings' corrupt society. Quickstrike, Riddle's daughter. Phoenixsong has hated Quickstrike ever since Quickstrike put down her singing. Craft, a MudWing who used to bully her Galactic Zen, her SkyWing mentor who actually turned out to be evil and brainwashing. (No one knows what his real name is.) Raccoon, a SkyWing who was always stealing her homework assignments Snake, a HiveWing who would mess with her homework Panther, an IceWing who was mean to everyone Demon, a HiveWing who thought it was awfully funny she was part LeafWing Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (PhoenixsongTheHiveWingLeafWingHybrid)